La planchada
by naiielii.hernandez
Summary: Esta leyenda, cuyo título podría ser también el de "La Enfermera visitante", hace recordar a muchos potosinos episodios de misterio, originados hacia finales del siglo antepasado. ADAPTACION


**ADAPTACION**

historia SIN beteo: perdon por esto Meli, pero tenias mil de trabajo y yo te soy fiel...

.

.

**LA PLANCHADA**

Esta leyenda, cuyo título podría ser también el de "La Enfermera visitante", hace recordar a muchos potosinos episodios de misterio, originados hacia finales del siglo antepasado.

El antiguo Hospital se encontraba entre los barrios de El Montecillo y de San Sebastián, cerca del costado sur del Templo de San José (en la cuidad de San Luis Potosí, México). Cuenta la conseja que en dicha institución entró a formar parte del personal una **enfermera llamada Isabella**, de buena presencia, quien desde luego dio muestras de profesionalismo y diligencia; por lo tanto, se captó la simpatía y el aprecio del personal médico y administrativo.

Isabella repartía su tiempo entre su trabajo en el hospital y en atender a su familia que consistía en su madre y dos hermanos menores. Llevaba una vida tranquila, sosegada y, al mismo tiempo, activa; nada perturbaba el horizonte de esta eficaz mujer, hasta que un día ingresó al hospital unjoven médico, apuesto, de nombre Edward. Era costumbre en el Hospital que cuando llegaba un nuevo médico, el Director reunía al personal para presentarlo; ese día Isabella estaba atendiendo a un paciente, mas hubiera podido dejar su trabajo un momento, suficiente para ser presentada al recién llegado, pero no quiso asistir al llamado del Director. Al anochecer, cuando llegó a su casa, refirió a su madre:

_**- Hoy llegó al Hospital un nuevo médico; aunque no lo conozco ya me imagino que es uno de esos recién salidos de la escuela, fatuos y orgullosos, que ven a una como inferior; pero ya verá... ya verá... **_

_**- Hija, es la primera vez que te oigo hablar así ¿te ha ocurrido algo? **_

_**- No, nada, nada en realidad; bueno, he tenido algunos contratiempos sin importancia. **_

Al día siguiente, Bella fue solicitada para auxiliar al nuevo médico, en la extracción de una bala de la pierna de un herido. Desde el primer momento en que la enfermera vio al doctor, quedó prendada de él, a grado tal que no acertaba a darles los instrumentos debidos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, ella se enamoró apasionadamente del galeno, en cambio él no mostraba el mismo interés. Sin embargo, pasados algunos meses Isabella y Edward se hicieron novios. Ella sintió que por fin se estaban realizando sus aspiraciones, se veía feliz y en torno a ese amor giraba toda su existencia, pero él no mostraba la misma pasión que ella. Los años transcurrían y en el Hospital continuaban de novios el médico y la enfermera.

Un día de tantos, dice Edward:

_**-Bella, estoy invitado mañana a una recepción; no tengo ropa adecuada pero un colega me la va a prestar; como tú sales antes que yo hazme un gran favor, te llevas la ropa a tu casa y si me lo permites, allí me cambiaré. ¿Te parece bien? **_

_**- Con todo gusto lo haré Edward; vas a ir a tu recepción hecho un príncipe, te verás muy guapo. **_

Como acordaron, al día siguiente Edward llegó a la casa de Bella; ya vestido en traje de etiqueta, charla un rato con su novia y, al despedirse, le dijo:

_**- Olvidaba decirte que asistiré a un seminario de medicina interna; será cuestión de unos quince días**_.

Pasó algún tiempo que a la enfermera se le hizo eterno, sin recibir noticias de su novio. Un día, un empleado del Hospital que anteriormente la cortejaba, le declaró su amor pero Bella le contestó:

_**- Soy la prometida del doctor Edward, no creo que usted lo ignore. **_

_**- Pero Bella, su doctor tardará mucho tiempo en regresar de su viaje de bodas; ¿no sabía usted que se casó en la fecha que renunció a su trabajo en este Hospital? **_

Bella jamás pudo recuperarse de la decepción que le causó el engaño, por más que se decía a sí misma: "_debía darme cuenta que él nunca me quiso de verdad; no debo abatirme_". Pero lo cierto es que siempre sufrió por el perdido amor, aun cuando tanto su trabajo como atender su casa, absorbían la mayor parte de su tiempo. Jamás volvió a enamorarse de otro hombre, ni tuvo novio alguno; siguió dedicándose a su profesión, pero ya no era la misma enfermera activa, dinámica, capaz. Se dice que descuidaba a los enfermos, que se volvió demasiado estricta con los demás, que se llenó de amargura. Llegó a tal punto su indiferencia, que aun dentro de su turno desatendía a los pacientes y en más de una ocasión, algunos murieron por su negligencia.

Años después se inauguraba un flamante hospital con el nombre del Dr. Miguel Otero, en la que hoy es Avenida Juárez; a este hospital pasó la mayor parte del personal del antiguo Hospital Civil; entre ellos estaba Isabella.

Transcurrió el tiempo y la enfermera Bella, tras una penosa enfermedad, murió en el mismo hospital donde trabajaba.

Se cuenta que en este hospital se aparecía una enfermera pulcramente vestida de blanco y que de vez en cuando, atendía pacientes.

Mucho después se fundó en la ciudad el Hospital Central Dr. Morones Prieto, al cual pasó parte del antiguo personal del Hospital Miguel Otero.

Una mañana entra una de las nuevas enfermeras al cuarto de un paciente y lo saluda:

_**- ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo pasó la noche?  
>-Bien, gracias a Dios y gracias también a la enfermera que además de darme la cucharada, me dio el elixir que me hizo mucho bien.<strong>_  
><em><strong>-¿Y a qué hora sucedió eso?<strong>_ – preguntó extrañada la enfermera.  
><em><strong>-Como dos horas antes de que usted llegara<strong>_.

Aun cuando la nueva enfermera sabía que no podía ser, nada dijo al paciente; salió del cuarto a continuar su trabajo. Otro día uno de sus pacientes le dice:

_**-Anoche me dolió mucho la cabeza, pero una enfermera me dio una pastilla y se me quitó el dolor como por encanto.  
>-Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Cuándo le dieron la pastilla?<br>-Tal vez en la madrugada. **_

A la hora de comer, quería comentar esto con la enfermera Rosalie Hale, amiga suya, quien con mucha naturalidad le dijo:

_**-Ah sí. Seguramente es "La Planchada"; le decimos así porque siempre anda muy almidonada, con la bata bien planchada, jamás se le arruga no se le ensucia, sí, también se aparece en los pasillos y se introduce en los cuartos de los pacientes. Una vez, en un cuarto donde había pacientes, ahí en la sección de mujeres, yo debía inyectar a una de ellas; mi sorpresa fue grande cuando me dijeron, al preguntar por qué estaba dormida una de ellas: **_

_**-La acaban de inyectar, un poco antes de que usted entrara.  
>-¿Quién la inyectó?<br>-Una enfermera vestida de largo, son su ropa bien almidonada. **_

La nueva enfermera siguió con la duda, aunque su amiga le había referido que se trataba de La Planchada. Estaba verdaderamente intrigada, hasta que al fin pudo platicar ampliamente con otra amiga suya, la enfermera Esmerald Cullen; tras de contarle sus experiencias en relación con la enfermera fantasma, Esme le dijo:

_**-Pues sí es verdad, yo la he visto y algunos médicos también. Figúrate que un día llegó un Doctor nuevo, joven distinguido y de porte aristócrata, quien a salir de su consultorio, nos encontramos en el pasillo y me dijo:  
>-¿Quién es esa enfermera que entró a mi consultorio sin mi permiso, se sentó frente a mi escritorio saludándome y llamándome por mi nombre?<br>-Como ve, no hay nadie, Doctor. Pero no se preocupe, es La Planchada. **_

En el Hospital Central "Dr. Morones Prieto", se han acostumbrado a ver deambular por los pasillos, o saber que ha entrado en los cuartos de algunos pacientes, a una enfermera con su vestido largo blanco, impecable y almidonado. Nadie duda que alguna vez haya asistido como ayudante en las operaciones que los nuevos médicos practican en el quirófano; ese sitio que en el antiguo Hospital donde trabajó Bella, se llamaba "Sala de Operaciones".

* * *

><p>BUENOS CHICAS ACA LES DEJO OTRA... OBVIO ES ADAPTACION Y VA LO MISMO EN DIVERSOS LUGARES DE LATINOAMERICA DEBE HABER ALGO MUY SIMILARA LO QUE YO CUENTO, TENGAN EN CUENTA QUE SON RELATOS URBANOS, HASTA LA FECHA NADA PROBADO Y NO QUIERO COMPROVARLO AUNQUE A MI MAMA SI SE LE HA APARECIDO DOS O TRS COSAS UN POCO.. FUERA DE LO NORMAL<p>

.

.

GRACIAS A LAS QUE SE DIERON EL TIEMPO DE LEER, ESPERO SUS RR

.

GRACIAS A ANGY CULLEN POR LAS PORTADAS DE LOS OS, Y LAS CHICAS DE METAFORAS PARA LA FANTASIA POR LA OPORTUNIDAD

**_MELI AMOR MIO, NO QUERIA CARGARTE EL TRABAJO, CON TODO LOS CAP DE #RS Y MI PINOCHA, YA NO PODIA CARGARTE MAS..._**

**_LAS QUIERO¡_**


End file.
